Blackwing angel of death
by Reatssa
Summary: The New World will see the rise of a new Demon Lord in the fall of the holy kingdom. The members of Phantomdieb will travel this New World and those that bring harm to them will suffer.


"It's been fun. No, it's been the greatest," thought Dark, as he sat on his throne looking at the ornate door. Dark is an angel with six black wings. On Dark's lap is a single edged sword, his right hand grasping the hilt while his left hand moves across the blade itself cherishing it all the more because it was made by all of his friends specifically for him. The throne room door is made of thick oak wood, with the image of a silver dragon adorning it, holding in each of its claws a red jewel the size of a human skull. His attention then turns to the ten stained glass windows, depicting a monster on each one. Some are hideous looking, others almost beautiful. Dark is admiring the images of the 10 founders of the guild, which include him and his closest friends.

Dark was one of many people that play the online game Yggdrasil and is the guild master of Phantomdieb, a lesser known guild in the online community. Of course there are a few players in Phantomdieb who are well known, such as Maria, a succubus who specializes in supporting her allies as well as cursing their enemies. In fact her skills are so well known that there are some who believe that with her support they could conquer even the great tomb of Nazarick. Dark couldn't help but chuckle to himself at that thought. Personally knowing Maria, he is certain that she would never really be a match for a famous dungeon like Nazarick, especially after Ainz Ooal Gown took over the tomb. Of course, that was soon going to be among memories of the past.

Dark brought his attention to the clock on his monitor, and notices that it is two minutes and 30 seconds until the shutdown. "Damn it, this is my home and I can't do a thing to save it," Dark screams, hoping against hope that somone with the power to help hears him. "I'm the guild master, I'm supposed to protect this place and keep it safe, but right now I'm powerless," Dark shouts as he feels himself close to tears. It is now almost 10 seconds until the final shutdown. Unable to bear looking at his guild vanishing, he shuts his eyes.

Dark's thoughts turn to the crappy apartment that he expects as he opens his eyes, still feeling his tears running down his face. Slowly opening his eyes, he's shocked to find that he is still in the throne room of his guild. Looking around, he quickly takes notice that the monitor clock is gone, along with all the icons. At first, he is thinking there is some sort of bug in the system, or some joke by the Deb's. Dark subconsciously slides his bare fingers across the blade on his lap, and in doing so he feels pain. Bringing his hand away from the blade, he raises it up to see blood coming out of the wound on his fingers, and feels the red liquid sliding into the palm of his hand.

"What's going on" Dark thought as he felt panic at seeing his own blood, and the possible implications that could entail. Dark knew for a fact that blood was never shown in the game, so seeing it for the first time is far from a good sign. Dark then tries to access his console, but nothing happens, further adding to his panic. Dark sits up from his throne, then shouts, "What the hell is going on!" He is confused and angry, not knowing what to do or how to fix it. Then a knock on the door draws Dark's attention and causes him to temporarily forget his panic and anger.

"Is every thing all right, my lord?" asked an old sounding man from the other side of the dragon covered door. Dark's thoughts now turn to what is on the other side of the door.

Dark instantly turned to acting as the leader of Phantomdieb. "I'm fine" responded Dark in a calm and controlled voice. "If you say so my Lord," said the old man again. Dark then turns his attention back to his blood covered hand, and begins thinking of his healing spells and how to access them. Then, almost like recalling an old memory, Dark instantly knows how to cast the spell. Dark concentrates his efforts and calls the spell he wants to use. Watching what happens next is fascinating and a little unnerving for Dark. The blood that is covering his hand and finger tips suddenly returns to the wound. As he watches it close on its own, Dark is reminded of watching a video in reverse.

"Ok that's new," thought Dark as his now calmer state of mind allows him to think. This is no longer a game, and somehow it is now real. Dark turns his attention over to the stained glass window depicting himself, and right next to it is his friend Maria. A question comes to his mind. Why is he so calm, when just moments ago he was panicing? "Ok, let's think this through. I know I've always been good at acting," thought Dark, "But I've never gone from just being angry to suddenly being so calm. If I really have become my character Darkness, the flavor text says that angels are usually calm, collected and charismatic leaders."

Dark continues deep in his thoughts, deciding that arguing with himself any longer would be pointless. Dark turns his attention to the eclipse blade that is now floating a few feet away from him. Moments ago, it was resting on his lap. Extending his arm and opening the palm of his hand, the eclipse blade's handle floats immediately into his palm, where he quickly grips it.

"I guess I'd better check to see if any members of Phantomdieb are still here," Dark thinks as he approaches the door.


End file.
